


All I ever wanted for you

by PorterQuinn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Florence au, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterQuinn/pseuds/PorterQuinn
Summary: Florence au.Hannibal and Will are together and share a special moment.





	All I ever wanted for you

Their relationship was never simple, but at the same time it wasn’t that complicated. They just needed each other.  


After escaping to Florence, it was almost like shedding a skin for the both of them. totally and utterly free, they were finally together. Hannibal had said many times to Will that he was the only one to really see the “true him”. Not just the murderous cannibal. (Although that was a part of it) But to show and give his heart to him, made him more vulnerable than the dangerous potential he had. A relationship should not entrap them, but free them. And that was exactly what it was.  


They arrived to their new apartment to just to see the sun setting, it was such a perfect and intimate moment for the both of them to see together. Setting down their bags, they both made their way to see the orange radiancy melt into a rich purple and blue night. Hannibal always kept his promises, and he was not being flippant when he said he prepared a place for the two of them. What other place would satisfy his artistic and culinary needs and be the ideal place to start over with the only person he really connected with? The apartment was on the top floor to have the picture perfect view, with the astonishing architecture to take in during the day, but the shining stars that came out during the night as well. There are times in life where Will would never want to forget. This was one of them.  
“It’s beautiful”, whispered Will with awe. Hannibal turned away from the view to gaze at Will. He was really here. Just the two murder husbands on a rendezvous. Being with Will always gave Hannibal a set of new emotions, experiences and feelings to ponder and try to decipher. It’s what made him different and exciting to him. It was such a breath of fresh air to be with someone who understood him, and didn’t see him as the human suit he paraded in. “Yes, it is”, replied Hannibal still fixed upon the man next to him. Will had to chuckle at the extraordinariness of the whole situation. “You know, it kinda feels like our therapy just moved venue,” smirked Will. Hannibal took this into thought, “Well, I don’t think our patient therapist relationship followed us here”. “We have new names, new jobs, but are still the same. It’s a rebirth.”, he continued.  


Their codependency would only grow from here and Will was very much aware of that, from each passing moment reminding him. There was always this mysterious charm that was evident from when they first met, it was sometimes mixed with annoying truth but was always genuine.  


Hannibal turned, Will noticed this and looked back at him. Even though eyes were usually distracting to him, Hannibal’s were clear and open to him. “What are you thinking of right now”, questioned Hannibal. Confusion was almost an inevitability in their relationship, despite the fact of the high level of understanding. Will took a deep breath, “I feel as if I am free falling aimlessly, with no clear destination in mind. With the calmness and acceptance of the unknown.” The light was twinkling outside with the colors seeping out, and replaced with moonlight. Hannibal turned back to face the view, “This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For the both of us.”  


Will blinked, the words sounded so real and full of love he felt himself flush with emotion and leaned towards Hannibal. They were barely apart, with faint music in the background serenading the two of them. Hannibal closed the space and felt his lips on Will's. The sensation was new and electrifying. Will felt his mind go blank with pure excitement. Hannibal was surprised at how sweet he tasted, desiring him more each moment. It was a soft kiss, full of warmth and affection for each other. Hannibal put his hand on Will's waist. "I love you", Hannibal whispered with the nuance of stating a fact. Will was surprised, he knew that Hannibal thought of him more than a friend. But to hear him stating his feelings was an entire different experience. Will looked up at Hannibal again, kissing him completely different from the first. Instead of the slow, sweet kiss, this kiss was a fervor of intense yearning. Will felt Hannibal biting down on his bottom lip, asking for entry. Always polite. He obliged with fast acceptance, feeling a new sensation of ecstasy. Breaking apart, Will gazed up at Hannibal, "I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, but was nice to write about. I really like this au, enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
